New Beggining
by Martvill
Summary: He lost everything at the hands of his own brother, in his last fight at the verge of the dead for some reason someone or something gives him another chance of living now he is in a completely different time, with a different enemies than the humans, the "Grimm", Will he adapt? Will he acept this? *i'll adapt the summary in a future sorry this is bad*
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there, this is my first try to make a fanfic so please review it if you can and if you like it i will try to continue

English is not my native language so if there are mistakes please forgive me im trying to improve my english that was the reason that i give this history a

shot. so yeah if you like it please tell me and about the mistakes too

 **I DON'T OWN RUBY IT BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEEHT**

* * *

*Somewhere in the north of ArKon*

Standing in the middle of a clear in the forest a young warrior with blonde hair and blue cobalt eyes with two swords one katana on his waist and one broadsword in his back yelled.

"STOP IT BROTHER IT DOESN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS"

Whit a chuckle the other young man, with hair dark as the night and the same blue cobalt eyes and a katana in his waist simply said

"We knew this will end like this from the time we're born we knew it, so stop big brother and lets end this fight at once."

"BROTHER PLEASE END THIS MADNESS WE DON'T HAVE TO, WE CAN BE A FAMILY AGAIN I'LL NEVER HAVE A GRUDGE AGAINST YOU. I FORGIVE YOU SO PLEASE JULIAN STOP THIS!" with teary eyes the young blond tried with all his will to convince his brother.

"YOU FORGIVE ME!? HA! Don't make me laugh Jaune I wasn't asking for your forgiveness I did all of this to finally kill you, and at the end of the day I will reclaim what it's mine, the power to change the world at my will."

"That's your stupid reason for all of this? Power!? You kill our father for that? You … you killed Xchel for power?"

"Father never loved me Jaune he only had eyes for you, the prodigy, the pride of the clan, the son that only with a fraction of his power was stronger than anybody, and for Xchel… well only other casualty of this who will knew she was pregnant" the man with the black haired said all of this with a smirk of pure satisfaction and hate

The blonde just shut his eyes as strong as he could the dead of his wife and his unborn child 2 years ago still was something hard to swallow but he accepted that a year ago, but the way his brother talk about them like they were nothing sting his hearth more than anything.

"So that's what she meant for you… just another casualty in your stupid seek for power… she was our friend Julian she grew up with us she loved you like the brother she never had"

"That's until you take her away from me… like everything else"

"What?"

"YOU HEAR ME JAUNE! You take everything from me. The love of our father, the love of Xchel, the love of our town, the power that you have it was all supposed to be mine! And you took it from me!"

"THAT'S THE STUPIDIEST THING YOU EVER SAID!" the blonde snapped "FATHER LOVED YOU MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE, XCHEL LOVED YOU JUST NO THE WAY YOU WANTED BUT YOU WERE SO IMMATURE TO ACEPT THAT, YOU WERE RESPECTED IN THE CITY AND YOU KNOW THAT" the eyes of the blonde softened "and for the power you said I take from you.. You know I couldn't change that, that's the way we were born." The blonde with teary and pained eyes looked at the eyes of his brother "we don't need to fight Julian we know how this will end"

"That's where you're wrong brother this time will be different, this time I came here with a new power, a new power that will kill you" a strong and completely dark aura surrounded Julian "and the best part when our powers melt in one after your dead I'll be completely unstoppable, invincible, I'll change the world at my will!" A white mask suddenly appeared in the face of Julian covering all of his face, the mask have two completely dark holes for his eyes and instead of the blue cobalt eyes of Julian, two red crimson eyes appeared, a single horn in the middle of his forehead and a twisted smile whit sharp fangs.

"What the… JULIAN what did you do!" the blonde asked seeing the weird mask and the huge dark power that surrounded his brother.

"I accepted that in order to defeat you I needed this, this is what happens when you accept the darkness in your heart Jaune" the voice of his brother was gone a low and guttural voice came from the mask.

"Julian…" Jaune knew it; he had seen it before, the mask, the power. When a warrior with a big power like his brother and himself lose his path and embrace the hate and revenge, this happens; their power turns dark and dangerous. Anywhere this power go it'll be chaos, pain and destruction that's what feed this power. Jaune knew his brother was gone and will never come back. Jaune knew this will be the last time he'll see his brother. It has to end today.

"Let's end this then Julian, if you accepted that power nothing that I could said will change your mind" with a resigned sigh the blonde drew the sword on his waist a black katana with strange red runes in the blade and the edge was blood crimson.

"I had no intention to change my mind Jaune I just decided that I will amuse you and talk a little with you, after all… today is the day you'll die" with that the dark haired man drew his sword the exact twin of his brother blade just with the colors inversed the blade was crimson red and the runes black the same with the edge.

"Let's end this then brother" with no other words Jaune disappeared and appeared in front of Julian the clash of their swords draw sparks that illuminate the forest. They separated and Julian started the attack this time with a flurry of slashes that Jaune blocked and dodged.

Jaune threw a kick in the stomach of Julian separating them. A huge quantity of dark energy started to reunite in the hand of Julian a moment later he throw a huge beam of dark energy Jaune dodged this and looked at the explosion when the beam connected with a mountain. Without a moment to loose Julian closed the distant and started to slash against Jaune. This time the slashes were more vicious and strong.

" _He is stronger much more stronger than the last time we fight I need to end this before this get out of my hand"_ That was the only tough in the mind of Jaune tanking a step back he concentrated his power on his sword the runes came to live and he started the counter with a rapid flurry of slashes he threw energy blades to his brother who only blocked them whit little effort and close the distance again. Slashes, punches and kicks were thrown one against the other the sun was starting to fall to give place to the night when the two brothers separated again to catch a breath.

"What's happening Jaune you never took this long to defeat me" Julian said with a mocking guttural voice, his mask was broken in various places the horn was missing, a large cut in the middle of his chest and a deep cut in his left shoulder making his left arm useless could be seen, his deep breaths were obvious. In his right a tattoo was visible the mark of the power that he possess "Where is all this power of yours brother don't tell me this is all you got"

Jaune didn't answer he knew Julian will be stronger but this was ridiculous " _This is the first time I see a fallen warrior with this increment of power, how much chaos and dead you caused brother"_ to Jaune this looked bad a huge X-shaped cut in his chest and another cut in his face that almost took right eye and a lot of bruises in his body. In his right arm the same tattoo of his brother " _His hate and seek of vengeance are only feeding that dark power he is stronger than when we started, without shadow of doubt I can tell he is stronger than me now"_ That thought make his hearth skip a beat he knew if he doesn't do something fast this will be the end and what makes it worst Julian Knew too. With a resigned sigh he stands up completely losing his fighting stand and looked at the sky.

"Oh, what's happening Jaune are you giving up? Finally you realized that I'm stronger now, that doesn't matter what you do this is my win?" the voice of Julian full of mockingness

"Yeah" Jaune said with a little smile "I realized that at least an hour ago"

A big laugh came from the man in the mask

"Well Jaune this is the goodbye" Julian readied his sword to end this

"But you're wrong in two things" Jaune turn to look at the red eyes on the mask "The first one I'm not giving up that's just not going to happen" The eyes under the mask narrowed "The second one is thinking that you already won this battle... I still have something that I can use" with a fast movement Jaune sheathed his sword and clap his hands together.

"GEKIRYUSO!" a blast of energy exploded from Jaune making Julian falls on his back. In the back of the both hands of Jaune a blue brilliant crystal appeared the same in his forehead and one large crystal in the middle of his chest.

"Wha….." For the first time Julian didn't know what to say the power emanating from Jaune was something completely overwhelming. Julian understood in that moment, no matter how strong he will become with the dark power… he will not win this fight. And for the first time from the beginning of the fight he was scared.

"This is the ultimate technique of our clan Julian 'gekiryuso'. This technique multiply ten times my power-"Jaune started only for to Julian cut him

"THAT'S A LIE IT'S IMPOSIBLE FOR A TECHNIQUE DO THAT YOU'RE JUST BLUFFING" then Julian attacked Jaune with one powerful slash. When Jaune stop it with his bare hand the eyes of Julian widened with horror.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not Julian this is the end" Jaune punched Julian in the middle of his chest. The punch was so powerful that he ended crashing in a mountain far away. His mask completely broken fall to the ground Julian just could groan in pain. This was too much he needed to run. He got up and started to run when suddenly Jaune appeared in front of him kicking him and crashing him against the mountain again.

"You're going nowhere Julian get up and lets end this" the blonde said with a cold voice

"You could win this from the very start… you were just playing with me" said with just anger in his voice "if I'm going to die here I'm taking EVERYTHING I CAN WITH ME!" Julian got up and jump at the middle of the mountain then started to create a massive sphere of dark energy with his hands "This will blast you and me and the town at the end of the day all of you bunch of bastards will be nothing but ashes!"

"Today only two persons will die brother, you and me" Jaune said with a calm voice and started to accumulate a massive amount energy in his hand.

With a crazy smile and eyes Julian throw the giant ball of dark energy to Jaune "DIE!"

Jaune released the energy of his hand in a beam. The beam was twice the size of the sphere. With tears in his eyes Jaune simply whispered "Goodbye little brother" and then a giant explosion in the middle of the sky appeared where the two energies crashed.

After a moment the explosion faded and Jaune just watched the sky waiting for the end, remembering the words of his father that teach him how to use that technique.

" **Jaune this is the most powerful technique that I know and now that you know how to use it I must warn you, with this you'll have the power of a god, But when the technique fade away you will remember that you're nothing but a mere human that played to be a god. This technique will assure you the victory of the battle but at the cost of your light. So be wise my son this is the last alternative you have, your triumph card, your last sigh."**

Jaune then look down and saw the last memory of his brother his sword, when Jaune took the sword of the ground he could see that the crystal in the back of his hand started to crumble. " _My time is ending"_ putting the sword in his waist with his own he started walking just remembering, the good with his father and his brother… with Xchel… " _Maybe just maybe we'll be together again I hope you'll forgive me for all my love I miss you so much"_ then he put his hand in the sword in his back " _well I guess I couldn't fulfill the promise I give you my friend sorry for not using your sword to end my battle, I hope you don't punch me too hard when I see you again"_ Jaune just could chuckle thinking of Arthur the old man that save him from himself a year ago.

He walked until he reach a small lake " _maybe I should take a good bath"_ another chuckle came out of his mouth thinking about bathing at the end of his life maybe Arthur was right he really is an idiot. Jaune took his boots and started walking in the lake when the water was about his waist he decided to just float in the water that always helped him to relax.

He took a look at his hands the crystals where gone he touch his forehead the crystal gone to " _just a little bit more"_ he touch the crystal in his chest " _mmm still there well maybe just need a little more time"_ Then a burning pain appeared in his right another tattoo started to appear next to his own the two tattoos were faded that means he and his brother used all their power " _so this is the power of my brother… I don't feel anything different well we both used all our power so I guess is normal"_ the crystal in his chest started glowing intensely _"well it's time"_ with a smile he closed his eyes waiting for the end.

* * *

* Forever Fall Forest*

Glynda Goodwitch was going into forever fall because Ozpin said that one of the cameras of the forest caught a weird light that appeared close to the lake at the north east of the massive forest. With a sigh Glynda was walking through the undergrowth thinking of what could or who could be so stupid to enter in a forest full of Grimm it couldn't one of her students the two moth vacations started just a few days ago so it could be a huntsman or huntress passing by, it could be one of the experiments of professor Peach, or worst it could be Qrow or Ozpin just messing with her She swear if that was the case she will hide the coffee from Ozpin and the booze of Qrow. With a long sigh and a smile satisfied with her plans she entered at the clear where the lake was.

Whatever she expected to be and her plans of revenge were crushed by the sight in front of her. A blonde boy with what appears to be three swords one in his back and two on his waist was lying at the border of a lake unconscious. Taking her scroll she make the call.

"Ozpin! I need a bullhead NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own rwby it belongs to roosther teeth**

* * *

"Glynda what happened are you alright!?" the headmaster asked to the woman in his scroll

Glynda didn't answer immediately she ran to the body of the young man to see if he was alive, when she got close enough she could see two things that captured her attention the first one was that the young man was surrounded by a big bunch of shattered blue crystals, they were all around him and on his back and hair, the second one and the most important was that the young blonde wasn't breathing.

With the experience that she had, she drooped her scroll aside and put the young man on his back and started the RCP, she put her hands in the middle of his chest and started pushing " _one, two, three, four… thirty"_ then she put her mouth on his and her hand on his nose and blew, after the second blew of air the blonde boy began to cough. A sigh of relief came out of her mouth and then she took her scroll again.

"Ozpin I found a boy in the edge of the lake he wasn't breathing but I took care of that I need the bullhead now I don't think he'll be able to walk …. He looks" now putting more attention to the boy she could see the big x-shaped cut in his chest and right side of his face. "He'll need medical attention Ozpin I think he was in a fight or something he has a lot of bruises on his body and very deep cuts in his chest I think his aura was depleted and that's why his injuries are not healing"

"Ok Glynda I'm on my way with the bullhead" with that the headmaster cut the call. Glynda took a deep breath and looked at the boy starting to open his eyes.

"It's ok now boy the help is on the way, now I may ask what happened what you were doing in the middle of the forest in that injured state" The headmistress asked to the still young man that looked very confused right now

 _"_ _How the hell I'm still alive… what's happening I was supposed to die when all the power of the gekiryuso left me"_ Jaune looked at the woman next to him that was apparently talking to him. " _What kind of language is she talking, I didn't understand a thing"_ "I'm sorry I don't understand what you're saying" the wide eyes of the woman showed Jaune that she didn't understand him either.

" _What kind of language it's that"_ She never hear of it and she knew the 4 languages that were talked across of Remnant. " _He must be of an old nomad tribe with their own language, maybe Bart can help with this"_ She put a hand on his shoulder and give him a small smile trying to make him understand that all will be ok.

" _Mm she doesn't seems to be a bad person and I don't really know where I am so well I'll stick with her for the moment"_ He put a hand over the hand on his shoulder and give her a small smile and a nod. She seems to understand and give him a nod too. " _Well I need to figure why I'm still alive ok Jaune think what's the last thing you remember. I was losing all the power of the Gekiryuso and decided to take a bath… man that was very stupid Arthur really was right I'm an idiot ugh! Wait! I'm getting out of topic I decided to take a bath and then…. THE MARK! THE MARK OF JULIAN APPEARED!"_ He quickly looked at his arm indeed the mark of his brother was there but that wasn't what surprised him, no, what surprised him was that the mark of his brother wasn't faded like his own. The mark of his brother was in a stunning red color like he remembered when he and his brother trained together. " _So the mark of my brother had recovered all its might, maybe when the power of my brother appeared in me altered the Gekiryuso… it's all that I can think right now because I'm starving!, I need something let's see mmm maybe I can find some berries or fishes in the la-"his_ train of thought was broken by a mighty growl he could see the bushes in front of him moving and then a big bear creature appeared. The creature had a plaque of what seems bone in its face and bright and feral red eyes. The woman next to him got up in an instant and with a wand pushed the big bear to the ground with an amazing force.

Behind the bear other 4 bears appeared running at them, and at the end of the group of bears appeared other one but this one was different all his body was protected with the same ivory plaques that the others have in their face, and have a lot of spikes coming from his back.

" _WHAT THE HELL... wait a minute! Maybe I can take a good meal of them… aww man I really want a good steak"_ Drawing the sword on his back he walked at the 4 of the bear running at him.

"WAIT! What are you doing" the woman yelled and raise a hand to stop him but stopped when the young man smiled at her.

With a quick movement he appeared beside one of the bears and with a swift movement of his sword decapitate it. The other bears stopped in their tracks and attacked him with their massive paws he simply dodge all the attacks and cut another bear from its shoulder to its waist. A big paw fast at him and he draw the sheath of his sword transforming it in a kite shield with easy he push the paw of the bear and stab it in the heart " _three down two to go"_ the las bear that was behind him tried to bite his side but was stopped by Jaune putting his hand in his upper jaw for a moment the bear looked in disbelieve that a tiny prey stopped him and then Jaune simply stabbed it in the head.

Glynda looked in awe the display of the young man the skills that he have were something to look at but what caught her attention above all was the speed that he used to clear the distance between them and the pack of Ursas " _I didn't even see when he started running he just disappeared and appeared in a flash mmm I see potential in him"_ a mighty roar returned her from her thoughts. The Ursa Major seemed angry that his pack were completely exterminated. She was about to take care of it but decided to see if the blonde young can take care of it.

" _What kind of bear is that?"_ His stomach growled " _You know…. Whatever I'm hungry I'm finish this now"_ He raised his hand at the bear a red glow of energy appeared and then he released it in a beam that disintegrated the bear in front of him. " _Hmm I think I used a lot more power than necessary… men who'll tell the power of Julian it's different from my own … I need to get used to it at least until my power return"_ he looked at his right arm wondering " _maybe a year…. 10 months at least well for now it's time for the fo-"_ His eyes widened when his food started to disintegrate " _YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"_

Meanwhile Glynda was shocked " _Was that his aura? Did… did he just shot a beam of aura? Or was his semblance?_ Glynda got close to the boy with the intension of ask him but she remembered the language problem and stopped then she could hear a growl coming from the boy who at look at her seemed flustered and looked away from her. She smiled softly and decided that first she needed to introduce herself she cleared his throat and when he looked at her she put a hand in her chest and said "Glynda" then she put a hand on his shoulder he looked confused and she repeated again putting her hand on her chest "Glynda" after that he understood what's what she wanted he smiled and said "Jaune".

Glynda could hear the sound of an engine approaching them and sighed when she saw that the bullhead was close. What she didn't expect was that Jaune raised his hand again and the same red energy started to appear in his hand. With a movement of his crop moved the hand of Jaune to down he looked at her confused, she assumed he thought that the people in the bullhead were the responsible of the big wounds in his chest and face so with a smile and a shake of his head tried to stop him. He seemed to understand because the red energy in his hand disappeared.

" _What in world is that thing"_ Jaune asked in his mind all he could see is a strange structure flying right at them but when he decided to act first and ask later Glynda stopped him. " _Well If Glynda didn't let me attack it I suppose it's nothing dangerous"_

The strange structure started to go down in front of them and Glynda walked closely to it. Jaune didn't know what to do that thing was something weird and he decided to stay back but not too far if Glynda needed his help. Suddenly from the 'thing' two persons appeared Jaune didn't know what to think a weird 'thing' appeared in the sky and then people got out of it in his mind that didn't make any sense .

"Glynda is everything alright?" The man in black and green asked. When Jaune saw him he could feel for the way this man walk and talk that he was someone important or at least that seemed to him.

"Everything is alright Ozpin and I'm glad you brought Bart with you" Glynda said waving a hand to the other man with green hair.

"Hello Ms. Goodwitch and why exactly are you glad to see me. Maybe you found an old and undiscovered ruin that I can study?!" the green haired man talked fast Jaune simply couldn't believe someone was able to understand him.

"No Dr. Oobleck" Glynda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "But I need your help with him" he pointed at Jaune "I think he is a nomad and of one of the oldest tribes because he use a language that I never heard before"

"AMAZING! This could be the time I use my knowledge in dead languages!" He moved fast towards Jaune and in an instant was next to him. To surprise of everyone at the same instant that Dr. Oobleck appeared next to Jaune he disappeared and appeared over the bullhead with his sword in hand and narrowed eyes.

"He is fast" Ozpin said. Not everyone can move as fast as Bart so for someone not only move as fast as him but outmatch him was something worthy of recognition.

"OH! Sorry I startled you young man my name is Dr. Oobleck" the green haired man said. Jaune didn't understand what he said of course but he didn't move a muscle. He was completely caught unaware when the man moved towards him but in pure instinct he put distance between the two as fast as he could.

Now the man was talking again but completely different from before. And in a flash he changed the way of talking again and again. Jaune didn't understood what the man was trying to do but raised his hand from his sword don't sensing bad intentions from the man and watched him changing again the words he was saying, then suddenly he understood something "Hello my name is Bartholomew Oobleck" Jaune widened his eyes an yelled "WAIT! YOU TALKED MY LANGUAGE!"

Dr. Oobleck eyes seemed to pop out of his head and talked again "You actually understand me young man?"

"Yes! O Thank God I think no one will understand me my name Is Jaune Arc, when I woke up I thought that i must be very far from the town when I didn't understand Glynda, but seeing you here I think i can't be that far, I really need to return to the town I hope I didn't sleep too much" Jaune said this with a lot of relief in his voice and started looking at his surroundings.

"Dr. Oobleck it seems that you actually understand him so will you be our translator please" Glynda said but Dr. Oobleck didn't answer when she looked she could his face of surprise and amazement "Bart it's something wrong?" Ozpin got closer and put a hand in the shoulder of the Doctor surprising him and bringing him from his thoughts.

"Dr. Oobleck what's happening" Ozpin said with a bit of worry in his voice

"What's happening?" Oobleck said adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat. "Well what happens here is that this young man speak a language not used in remnant for at least two thousand years" before they could say anything the Doctor continued. "A language of an old civilization that died around two thousand and five hundred years ago…. No tribe in this time know of this language and only a few archeologist and historians like me know it and talk it"

"What are you trying to say Bart" Glynda asked completely shocked at this information. Ozpin didn't say anything just stared at the young man named Jaune.

"I'll tell you in a moment Glynda" Oobleck turned to Jaune again and asked him "Jaune you said that you need to return to the town may know the name of it please"

"ArKon the name of my city is ArKon" Jaune said with hope in his voice that he'll have information of how reach his town. But Oobleck turned to Glynda and Ozpin with widened eyes again.

"So? What did he tell you Bart?" Glynda asked worried for the look in the face of his fellow teacher

"He… tell me he is from ArKon… the capital of a civilization that died two thousand and five hundred years ago"

* * *

A/N: Writing ff is hard... i'll never ever complain again when an autor take too much to publish something

sorry for the grammar and all of that hope you like it


End file.
